Partners
by Dark-Kaiba
Summary: When Seto gets warped into a strange new world, his only hope is a tiny guardian. Although reluctant at first, he soon learns that this creature may be the only chance he has to return home. [Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover]


= Chapter One: The Horrible Beginning = -  
  
(It's a warm, bright day in Domino City, the sunlight bathing the bustling town below it in an almost-heavenly light. A tall, proud building with sleek black windows was particularly catchy to the eye, several employees working diligently within its corridors, one of which was the famous CEO himself, Seto Kaiba. With an exhausted sigh, he turns to the window, a slight sadness lingering in his cobalt eyes.)  
  
Seto: (looking out the window) What a nice day.. I wish I could be outside. Doing paperwork day after day is awfully tiresome..  
  
(A loud knock is heard on the door.)  
  
Seto: (fuming) What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy?  
  
(The door opens to reveal a mysterious cloaked figure.)  
  
Figure: (in a deep, rough voice) ...  
  
Seto: (glaring) What do you want?  
  
Figure: (hands Seto a package) ...  
  
Seto: (suspiciously) Arigatou.. who is this from, pray tell?  
  
(As quickly as the figure appeared, it vanished. Seto was once again alone in his office.)  
  
Seto: That was.. strange. I wonder who sent this?  
  
(Seto searches for some form of identification on the package, and, finding none, sighs.)  
  
Seto: Might as well open it, I suppose..  
  
(Seto proceeds to tear the outer covering of the package off, revealing a small white box. Curious, he opens it.)  
  
Seto: (staring, in slight shock) What is this thing?  
  
(Inside the box was a round, golden sphere. Seto held it up to the light, and to his amazement, it sparkled beautifully, its glossy finish complimenting its unique shape.)  
  
Seto: Hmm.. I wonder what this does?  
  
(Seto pushes a button on the ball, and a thin stream of red light appears from it, hitting him directly in the chest. Instantly, his vision blackens, and he faints.)  
  
(Later..)  
  
Voice: Draaaaa?  
  
Seto: (on the ground, still unconscious) ...  
  
Voice: Dra! Dra!  
  
Seto: Augh..  
  
(Slowly, Seto opens his eyes, his pupils adjusting to the intense light fairly quickly. A dragon-like creature sits on his chest, its cute black eyes staring at him. Startled, he flinches at the sight of it, his eyes widening.)  
  
Seto: (surprised) W-where am I? And what the hell are you?  
  
Creature: (slightly hurt) Dra..  
  
Seto: Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to-  
  
(Seto was cut off by the loud, vicious squawking of birds, the flock descending over the two quickly and surrounding them.)  
  
Seto: (frantically) Dammit! We're surrounded by those.. those things! What are they?!  
  
(The leader of the group suddenly dives at Seto, aiming for his neck with its sharp beak. Paralyzed by fear, he closes his eyes and looks to the ground, prepared to meet his fate.)  
  
Creature: Draaaaaaa!  
  
(In an act of heroism, the creature leaps in front of Seto, its frail body emitting a strong light as an eruption of fire engulfs the entire flock, sending them soaring off. It then collapses to the ground, exhausted.)  
  
Seto: (opens his eyes) What? You saved me?  
  
Creature: (weakly) Dra..  
  
(Seto takes the creature into his arms, feeling remorseful for it. It was scaly to the touch, and Seto was instantly reminded of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.)  
  
Seto: (smiling slightly) Thank you.. we'd better get you fixed up. The sooner I do that, the sooner I can get out of this place..  
  
(Receiving no response from the creature, Seto eventually wanders into a town, his eyes meeting with an old, yet sturdy wooden sign.)  
  
Seto: (to himself) 'Welcome to Viridian City, a Pokémon Paradise..'  
  
(Seto enters the city somewhat wearily, slowly taking in his surroundings. However, he is soon interrupted. A boy who looked around Seto's age stumbled into him, obviously not looking where he was going.)  
  
Boy: (rubs head) Sorry! I didn't see you there!  
  
(On the boy's shoulder was what looked to be a yellow mouse, its ears tipped with black and brown stripes along its back.)  
  
Seto: (peering at the mouse) What's that you have on your shoulder?  
  
Boy: Oh, that? (laughs) That's Pikachu. He's my Pokémon..  
  
Seto: (blinks) Pokémon? Huh?  
  
(The boy stares at Seto, as if he were crazy.)  
  
Boy: You don't know what a Pokémon is? You have one in your arms.. I've never seen a Dratini before. I hear that they're rare.  
  
(The boy looks at the Dratini in Seto's arms, his eyes growing with concern.)  
  
Boy: It doesn't look so good..  
  
Seto: (nods) He defended me from a flock of-  
  
Boy: (interrupting) Fearow? Yeah, we've been having a real problem around her with them..  
  
Seto: Fearow? Is that too a Pokémon?  
  
Boy: (nods, grinning) By the way, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around before.. my name's Ash Ketchum, from Pallet.  
  
Seto: (nervously) My name is Seto Kaiba.. do you know of a place where I can take care of.. Dratini's, wounds?  
  
(Ash points to a small building a few blocks away.)  
  
Ash: There, at the Pokémon Center. They'll fix your Dratini up in no time at all.  
  
Seto: (nods) Thank you. You've been very helpful.  
  
(As the two bid their farewells, Seto sighs, looking down at his new partner.)  
  
Seto: You know, something tells me we're going to be stuck together for quite awhile..  
  
-Author's Notes-  
  
*Arigatou means 'Thank you' in Japanese.  
  
*Gomen nasai means 'I'm sorry' in Japanese.  
  
*I realize that Ash is only about twelve or so in age, but I decided to age him a bit.  
  
So, what do you think? Five reviews, or no continues! 


End file.
